What He Does to Me
by kisses on the mirror
Summary: he's annoying, he's hilarious, he's the world's biggest asshole, he makes me want to scream, he ruins my day and saves it at the last minute, he drives me crazy, he's out of his mind; I hate his guts and he's everything I want. (based on true events that happened to me) Love is hard, especially young love. He was my everything and now, I don't even know. He drives me crazy. R


**i have been gone forever. i am so so sorry. i have deleted all of my stories and decided to start fresh. if you want any of my old stories back, please PM or state in the review which one you want.**

**this story...means a lot to me, cici. i fell in love with my best friend and i dont even know whats going on between the two of us now. alyssa inspired me to write this story to let all the pain out. so this story is about my broken and fragile friendship that tumbled. i'll update you guys on me and him...if you care. **

**Kim is based off of me, CiCi.**

**Jack is based off of Ethan.**

**Kelsey is based off of Karleigh.**

**Grace is based off of Alyssa.**

**Bella is based off of Tori.**

**Jerry is based off of Nathan (Jerry is a year older than all of them)**

**Milton is based off of Matt.**

**basically, this story is about this guy I didn't know personally so we started talking one day and became best friends with. then everything screwed up.**

**disclaimer: ah the feeling of being back home...i do not own kickin it**

* * *

November 2013

* * *

7:29 P.M.

Jack Caleb Brewer.

His name rung a bell as I heard it being said in the hallways. I knew he and I were on the same team 9-1 (9th grade, 1st floor) of Seaford High last year. We just never talked then.

Now, here I, Kim Crawford, stand. 15 year old 10th grader entering the doors of Seaford High. Fuck school. They make us sit in the huge auditorium that the theatre club used. Once you came to school, you stay in that stupid room until the damn bell rang.

Ugh. Can't stand it. It's November 11, Monday. Bullshit. Another day with fakes, thots, annoying ass teachers, and the work.

Yay.

Did you catch my sarcasm? Ugh.

9:12 A.M.

I spot one of my good friends from last year, Kelsey in my computer class. I don't get why he have to be in this freaking computer class. Like no one cares. Kelsey's gorgeous. Long brunette hair with ombre. She was pretty short for her age but like she cared.

"Hey Kim!" Kelsey squealed, giving me a hug. She was on 10-2 (10th grade, 2nd floor) and I was on 10-1 (uh...I think you have the idea now) so we didn't get to see each other too much.

She was Jack's ex. They dated in the beginning of 9th grade. That's where my first memory of Jack is from...hearing people talk about him and Kelsey.

He made her his wcw on instagram which got me to think that he likes her again.

Sometimes I wondered if Kelsey still or if she does like him again.

3:39 P.M.

I got on my phone, opened kik, and searched up Jack's name . I found it and then started off, with shaking fingers, 'hey'.

I started texting Grace and Bella separately then went through my instagram feed when I saw a notification for a kik message.

Jack Brewer: 'hey'

A smile crept up my face as I clicked on it and texted 'wyd?'

J: nm

K: cool. so do you like kelsey?

J: (sent me a lip bite sticker from meme)

K: ah. so you do

J: (he sent me a sad face sticker from meme)

K: aww jack's got a crush

J: yeaa...but she dont like me

K: you dont know that

J: idk

K: your a cool guy. why wouldnt she like you?

J: (sends poker face sticker)

K: dont be like that.

J: i guess...

K: relax

After that, he didn't text back. He's probably one of them slow texters. That night, I slept with a smile, not sure why, but I did.

7:31 A.M.

The bell rang and rows in the auditorium were dismissed. As we walked to our lockers, I spotted Jack and walked near him.

"Hey Kim," Jack said. And oml he's so tall. His hair probably gives him an extra inch.

"Hey Jack," I smiled, looking at him.

We walked down the stairs and separated to go to our lockers.

That started our small, awkward friendship. Now, the end of November/beginning of December was when things began to change. Mostly for good, some for bad.

* * *

End of November-December 2013

On Instagram, I was doing tbhs and did one for Bella. I didn't really know her that well. We texted a little but we never really talked too much. We only had language arts together.

This one day, when she thanked me for my tbh, she said "text me", so I did. I was also making small talk with Jack over kik about school.

K: heyy

B: haii

K: wyd?

B: watching texas chainsaw? wbu?

K: texting jack

B: ooh add me!

K:ight

B:ightt

So, I did. They were both stubborn people but somehow we all got along just fine. Jack was hilarious. He made all of us laugh and since he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, he had us dying.

Then, this 11th grader, Jerry, joined into the friendship and he was hilarious too. I thought that Jack had forgotten his crush on Kelsey since we were always joking on him getting Bella pregnant. (We're crazy! Don't judge us lmao)

I was slowly developing a crush on Jack but I never dared to say anything because I knew that Bella liked him.

December 12, 2013 was one of the best days of my life.

Bella, Jack, and I had a threeway on the phone. Jack and I talked on the phone every now and then and I can safely say that he is absolutely hilarious. He always made me have a smile on my face. We only called though, because he had some jacked up android shit that was slow af for him.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Jack, taking in a gulp of my Arizona Tea. It was my favorite.

"Dare," he answered and a smirk appeared on my face.

Bella laughed in a knowing way that I'd dare him to do something that would mean much to him.

"Tomorrow, you have to wear your hair flat. It cant stick up at all," I stated, throwing my can into a garbage can. Ball is LIFE.

"Wait wait wait. I can't weat my signature hair?!" I could hear the mocking horror in his voice. I love his hair. Its soft too. And how do I know that? He almost pushed me and i grabbed his hair for leverage so I wouldn't falll.

"Yes!" I laughed, smiles on my face.

"Oh lawdd," Bella giggled, knowing how Jack obsessed over his hair.

Jack grumbled and then asked Bella truth or dare.

it was truly one of the best days of my life.

Now just when I thought that our friendship couldnt get any better, it started falling apart. And that's when my heart starting breaking.

* * *

**So, I know I sort of rushed it but these events are just building blocks of this messed up friendship. "Bella", "Jack", and I were so close. She and I are like best friends today but he and I are difficult. I just dont know what to do.**

**I'll describe all of my characters.**

**Ethan- football player, hilarious, not the smartest, cute, tall af (oml hes like a foot taller than me..im exaggerating lol)**

**Karleigh- Ethan's ex, hilarious, gorgeous, nice, we dont talk much, volleyball player**

**Alyssa- my sister since day 1**

**Tori- field ho key player, kinda insecure, hilarious, gorgeous**

**Nathan- real funny, tall, sarcastic**

**Matt- funny, kinda nerdy, not the most popular**

**Well, that should describe it all to you. This chapter is pretty much a prologue to the whole story. I will be focusing on this one story before starting on others.**

**But I swear, he ruined me. Ethan's like a walking molly. I love him and I don't think he considers me as even a friend anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. He was my best guy friend and losing him would kill me. He's perfect but he's hard to handle. He's one of those guys who are real tough but if your close enough to him, he's the sweetest person on Earth. Unfortunately, I havent seen that sweet side lately. I miss him so much. I miss what he and I had.**

**I know. I'm a mess. But that's what young love does to teenages.**

**I'm 15, almost 16. My ex boyfriends and I usually ended up okay, as good friends. I havent even dated him and he makes me feel so special and sometimes it just ruins me.**

**This story is what I'm using to represent my pain.**

**I just hope that someday, he and I and her ("Bella") can go back to the way it was.**

**xoxo, CiCi**


End file.
